Happy Holidays!
by KeyBlader2.0
Summary: When Naruto is feeling down during the Holiday Season, it's up to his friends to come together and help him make the best out of the Holidays this year!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 1: Secret Planning

Naruto sighed as he stared down into his fifth bowl of ramen. The young man currently sat on one of the stools that made up the seating of Ichiraku Ramen, his usual dining choice, but what was unusual was that Ichiraku's could normally cheer him up from any sour or sad mood he was in, but today was very different, no matter how much he ate, he still felt somewhat sad, but this happened every year around this time.

Many things have changed for Naruto since the defeat of Madara and Obito a year ago, and almost all of it was for the better. He had skipped Chunin level and was promoted straight to Jonin by the Konoha council, he had moved out of his small apartment and into an extremely large property that Minato had owned years ago, he had even more respect from the villagers than he did after the battle with Pain, Tsunade had began to teach him the things he would need to be Hokage in the future, and he had his best friend back. Sasuke had agreed to come back to Konoha with more urging, though he would be constantly watched by either Anbu or Jonin for the next few years.

"How's the ramen Naruto?" Ayame asked from the other side of the counter. Naruto glanced up at her and put on a fake smile.

"It's great, just like usual!" He exclaimed, though Ayame frowned when she noticed Naruto wasn't scarfing down every bit of his food like normal.

"Is there something wrong Naruto?"

Naruto quickly shook his head. "Nope, everything's fine." He said, Ayame instantly knowing the blonde was lying, nobody would believe the terrible act he was putting on.

"Alright then," Ayame said, deciding to try to cheer the blonde up "So how are you and Hinata?"

Naruto instantly blushed, that was another thing that had changed since the end of the war. Naruto and Hinata, each driven by their guilt and sadness over Neji's death, looked for comfort in the other. The two grew much closer since then, and Naruto still smiled when he remembered the day he had confessed and returned Hinata's feelings, the young woman had fainted directly after. "HInata and I are perfectly fine."

"Have you kissed her yet?"

Naruto's blush grew. "Yes, but that's none of your concern Ayame." He said, reaching into his pocket and drawing out the money he owed. "Here, thanks for the ramen."

Ayame watched as the blonde left the Ichiraku's, very worried. "There is definately something wrong with him, he didn't even finish his fifth bowl." She said to herself. "But there's no way he'll tell me, maybe I can ask someone to see if they know what could be bothering him. I would ask Hinata to see if she knew, but I have no idea how to contact her." Ayame thought for another moment before she got an idea "Sakura."

A short time after Ichiraku's closed, Ayame found herself at Konoha Hospital, talking to Naruto's pink-haired teammate. "What is it that you need Ayame?" Sakura asked curiously.

"It's about Naruto." Ayame said, causing Sakura to groan.

"What did that idiot do this time?" Sakura asked. Ayame shook her head.

"No it's nothing he did, I just think something is bothering him, he seemed kind of down earlier." Ayame explained, causing Sakura to recall the last time she had seen Naruto, only a few days ago.

"Now that you mention it, he did seem slightly off."

"Do you have any idea what it could be?" Ayame asked. Sakura frowned and shook her head.

"I have no idea." Sakura said sadly.

"I think I might know." A voice said, both women turned to the window in the room and saw a familiar silver haired Jonin standing on the ledge outside.

"Sensei!"

"Kakashi!"

The Jonin smiled under his mask, waving to the two in a small greeting. "Yo."

"You say you know what's wrong with Naruto?" Ayame asked.

"I believe so," Kakashi said "It's actually rather obvious if you think about it."

"What is it?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Think Sakura, the Holiday season starts pretty soon with Thanksgiving coming up in a few days, and the Holidays are obviously best spent with your family. What is it that Naruto doesn't technically have?"

Sakura groaned and looked down. "It's so obvious, why didn't I see it before." She said.

"It's quite alright Sakura, no harm done."

"Why doesn't he just spend the Holidays with some of us?" Ayame asked "Any of us would gladly let him."

"Naruto would just see himself as a burden then." Kakashi explained. Ayame frowned.

"So what should we do?" She asked, her concern for Naruto growing.

Kakashi again smiled. "I have just the plan, but it's going to take everyone's help. Sakura you come with me. Ayame, when we need your help, I'll come get you."

The two young women nodded, Sakura quickly telling the other hospital workers she had to leave and departing with Kakashi, while Ayame headed home to inform her father of the situation.

A short time later, Kakashi and Sakura had arrived at the Hyuuga Clan's compund, one of the Branch members quickly retrieving Hinata to meet with them as they requested. She was very surprised to see only Sakura and Kakashi, but she paid very close attention when Kakashi mentioned Naruto.

"You want to do what?" She asked quietly, the Hyuuga heiress finally getting over her stutter.

"I want to have a large celerbration over the Holidays for Naruto," Kakashi explained "I was hoping all of Naruto's friends could all work together and we give him the best Holiday season ever, he deserves no less considering how much he has helped overyone."

Hinata nodded. "I want to help, but how are you planning to do something this large Kakashi-sensei?"

"We'll all stay at Naruto's new home at Namikaze Mansion, it could fit everyone comfortably, from there, we just do the basics such as decorating and just making Naruto's Holiday season as cheery as we can."

"How can I help?" Hinata asked, eager to improve her love's Holiday season.

Kakashi smiled. "Just gather the rest of your graduating class, I'll go inform Lady Tsunade of out plan, I'm sure she'll be pleased. Sakura, you go with Hinata."

The two young women nodded, maybe this plan really could improve Naruto's attitude this Holiday season.

**Author's Note: I really wanted to get into the Holiday feeling this year, and I figured I would write a story about it as well, even though Naruto wouldn't celebrate Christmas, but I'm saying he does! I'm going to put a chapter out once a week that corresponds to a certain part of Christmas, and certain chapters that actually have that Holiday will come out the day before, such as the Thanksgiving Day chapter will be out on Wednesday. I hope you'll stick with the story all the way up to New Years, and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 2: Thanksgiving Day

Naruto groaned as he woke up from his well deserved rest. The blonde sat up from his bed and glanced around his large room. "Man," He said, then yawned "I'm still getting used to living in this huge house. It's a little creepy living here alone with all of the extra room."

**"Why do you think your parents decided to live in a small apartment, this house has enough room to fit an entire clan."**

Kurama's voice said in Naruto's head. The blonde nodded.

"True." He agreed, he then glanced to an item hanging on one of the walls of his room; a calender. He frowned as he saw what today's date was.. "Well, Happy Thanksgiving Kurama." He said sadly.

Kurama's deep sigh resonated within Naruto's head. **"Kit, I told you to go spend the day with some of your friends, they would obviously let you spend the day with them." **

"Yeah I know," Naruto said "But I would just be a burden on them, and that's something I don't want to be." Naruto heard Kurama sigh one more time before going silent. The blonde ninja stood and stretched before walking over to his closet and getting out his normal outfit. He quickly changed and left his room, walking towards the bathroom down the hall.

He looked around his new home as he walked, still amazed at the craftsmanship that would have been needed to make the entire house out of wood found from different trees from across the nations. He was almost to the bathroom when he passed by the stairs going down to the ground floor, his room being on the second floor. He stopped when he heard what sounded like voices coming from downstairs.

He frowned and reached for the pouch on his waist, quickly drawing a kunai in case this was some threat. He silently moved down the stairs and to the lower floor. He glanced around when he reached the bottom of the stairs, realizing that the voices were coming from the dining room and kitchen, and the closer he got, the more he noticed a delicious smell was wafting through the air.

He ignored the amazing smell and focused on trying to see who was in his house. He rounded the last corner to the dining room and his eyes widened when he saw the pure insanity going on in his house.

At least a dozen people, all of which were his friends, were going through various activities in his dining room and kitchen. He watched as Kiba, Lee, Choji, and Shikamaru walked around his large dinner table, placing spoons, forks, knives, and plates in front of chairs around the table, he then noticed that Sasuke was sitting in one corner of the room, looking mildly unhappy to be here. Naruto then looked over to the entrance to the kitchen and saw Hinata, Sakura, Ino, and Tenten cooking various foods, which explained the amazing smell in the air.

He put away his kunai and relaxed after seeing that it was his friends who were here. He was about to speak up when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked behind him and saw his silver haired teacher eye-smiling at him. "I was about to come wake you up Naruto." Kakashi said.

Naruto stared at him, very confused. "What's going on here sensei?" He asked. Kakashi continued to smile.

"Exactly what it looks like Naruto, we're all getting ready for Thanksgiving dinner."

"But, why at my house?" Naruto asked.

"Well, since you never had a real Thanksgiving, I decided you deserved one. So Sakura, Hinata, and I gathered everyone together, and they were more than happy to help out." Kakashi explained. Naruto's eyes widened as he listened to his teacher.

"Naruto." A small voice said, the blonde again looking behind him and this time seeing Hinata smiling at him, a small blush on her cheeks. "We're going to make sure you have a good Thanksgiving." She said shyly.

The blonde smiled at his girlfriend, causing her blush to grow larger. "Hinata, this means a lot to me, thank you." He said, reaching forward and wrapping the Hyuuga girl in a tight hug, causing her to squeak in surprise, making Naruto chuckle.

Kakashi could only smile as he watched them, they reminded him so much of his sensei and Kushina. He moved away to give the two time to themselves, but his hope was shattered when everyone else in the room noticed Naruto had woken up.

"It's about time you got up!" Kiba exclaimed, everyone else nodding. "You'd better appreciate this!"

"Kiba." Shino warned from across the room. Kiba flinched as he heard his friend's warning, quickly mumbling a quick apology, though Naruto seemed to ignore him all-together. The blonde looked around his dining room as the girls joined the others from the kitchen.

"You guys all agreed to do this?" Naruto asked.

All of his friends nodded. "Of course we did," Shikamaru said "After everything you've done for us and the village, it's the least we could do. Plus, you're our friend."

Naruto smiled at Shikamaru's words. He then glanced over to the corner, where the last Uchiha still sat in his chair, his eyes closed as if he was asleep. "I'm even you're friend Sasuke?" He asked. Sasuke's eyes opened for a moment before he nodded just slightly. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Oh c'mon, Naruto's your best friend." She said, causing Sasuke to glare at her.

"He is not."

Sakura rolled her eyes again and decided it was best to just leave it be. Naruto smiled at his friends' behavior. The large group continued to talk for a moment before the sound of a timer caught their attention. Hinata gasped and quickly ran into the kitchen, putting on a pair of oven mitts as she neared the kitchen.

They all waited and a moment later, Hinata came back into the dining room, carrying a perfectly made turkey. Everyone's eyes lingered on the cooked bird as Hinata placed it on the table. She looked up happily to the others. "Everything's ready." She said excitedly.

Naruto smiled. "I forgot that you were such an amazing cook!" He exclaimed, causing everyone to nod in agreement, and making Hinata blush.

Half of the group went and sat down at the table while the other half went and retrieved the rest of the food, the latter half soon sitting down as well. Before anyone could begin to eat, Kakashi cleared his throat and stood. "I have some news." He said.

"What is it sensei? You don't have to leave do you?" Naruto asked sadly. Along with Iruka, Kakashi was one of the closest things he had to a father figure, and he wanted him to be here, though he also wanted to see if the copycat ninja would remove his mask to eat. Kakashi shook his head.

"No, it's good news. Lady Tsunade has agreed to my request." He said.

"What request?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi eye-smiled at his student. "She agreed to lessen everyone's missions to just some around the village until after New Years, it will allow us more time so we can enjoy the Holidays."

"We?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, we were hoping you would allow us to stay here, we'll be able to make this year more enjoyable if you would let us." Kakashi explained.

Naruto's eyes brightened and he smiled. "Sure!" He exclaimed, it would seem he now had the family to spend the holidays with. "So can we eat now? I'm starving!" He exclaimed, causing everyone to laugh.

Inside Naruto's mind, Kurama curled up and rested his head on his paw as he closed his eyes to rest, the fox had a large smirk on his face. **"Looks like you'll be happy this year after all, huh Kit?"**

**Author's Note: I know it's a pretty short chapter, but besides the food, there aren't a whole lot of things to do on Thanksgiving Day. But the next chapter will be both longer and much funnier, as the gang will find out what it's like to go to a Black Friday sale. Also, I decided to make you guy's, the readers, a poll. It won't affect the story in any way, I'm just curious: Who do you prefer Naruto to be with, Hinata or Sakura? It should be pretty obvious by the story which I prefer. Please write your answer in a review!**


End file.
